


Shut Up

by humannature_archivist



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is sick and tired and the <i>last</i> thing he needs is the Oncoming Barrowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).   
> \--  
> Written for the DW/TW Porn Battle.

Chris slammed the door and threw himself onto the small sofa that took up far too much room in his trailer. He was tired, sick and bloody bored of playing one note over and over again. His life raft was that he had another few weeks and he could put this experience behind him. It was days like this he really wished he’d never made that call to Davies.

An insistent tapping at the door broke his reverie. He dropped his head in his hands, hoping the annoyance would disappear. The tapping continued, louder this time. If that was fucking Collinson with one more blocking change…

He yanked the door open. Fabulous. Barrowman again.

Flashing a Hollywood smile, John pushed his way past Chris and into the trailer.

“I just want to go over this scene and how I thought we could play it,” he rambled, flopping on the couch. “I’m thinking we…”

“This is not a good time, John.”

“…just play it straight. Like I go up to Billie and cup her face…”

“Barrowman, I said, this is _not_ a good time,” Chris growled, his patience slipping away.

John looked up from his dailies. “Look, this will only take a few minutes and it’s crucial we get this right. If you’re uncomfortable with the kiss we can talk about it, but we need to get this right.”

Chris stared at the man. He was bright and shiny in a way that only Americans seemed to be. The few times his “natural” accent had slipped through it was jarring, like a needle on an old record. He understood the man’s eagerness and ambition but right now he was just tired and more than anything else wanted a cup of tea to soothe his raging throat and to be left alone. Barrowman was too much of everything and it set his teeth on edge.

Trying to tamp down the annoyance he felt building, Chris opened the door to the trailer in a not-so subtle manner to indicate the conversation was over.

Rising from the couch John let out an aggravated sigh. He grabbed the door out of Chris’ hand and closed it firmly.

“I’m not finished,” John said, staring the other man down. “I don’t care what’s going on with you and this set but this is my break and I’m not going to have you fuck it up. Now, we are going to work through this scene no matter how uncomfortable it makes you.”

Chris felt the dark rage roiling through his bones. How dare this prettyboy to barge into his trailer and presume to know what was going on, to know how he felt.

Then Barrowman smirked and Chris felt something break.

Pushing him against the wall, Chris grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him in to a savage kiss. Teeth and tongue it was more devastation than lust. It was anger and frustration and the underlying frisson of want that Chris had felt from the moment John had walked onto the set. Breaking away, Chris whispered harshly, “Is that what you're looking for?"

Reaching down into the knife-thin space that separated them, he cupped John’s obvious arousal. “Or this? Because you are an annoying shit that need to shut the fuck up and annoying shits like you only listen when someone has their cock up your ass, or in your mouth. Now, I'm easy and I'm tired so you choose, Barrowman, because God help me you will shut up right this fucking minute."

Breathless from the assault, John boldly looked Chris in the eye and deliberately thrust into his hand.

“I can see we won’t have a problem with the kiss,” he said, his eyes drifting down to Chris’s lips.

Chris pressed John into the wall and covered his lips once more.

“Just shut up,” Chris whispered.


End file.
